l4wfandomcom-20200215-history
PC:Cyr Iannes (MetaVoid)
Fluff Background Cyr existed for most of two millenia in various bodies, reborn, always reborn, never to reach that final pinnacle of perfection. Luckily, his efforts, pain and trouble would be erased (mostly) with each new incarnation, he would start over, unburdened by his last failure. On his last life he was a member of elite guard of mortals serving immortals, he was proud to be one of Radiant Shield company, charged with guarding one of supernal beings responsible for Einherjar in Valhyr. It was minor angel as such go, but it was still an honor to be one of executors of the mission even if he was not privy to the reasons of such slaughter. There was just little glitch with the mission...as angels and crazed warriors advanced, Radiant Shield was deployes on far wing of advancing horde. That's exactly where Frost Giants struck. First attack by powerful beings with their shamans and powerful warriors was devastating for the company focused on keeping smaller humanoids on track and cleaning of the land. With most of his company gone, surviving few retreated to protect their charge, locked in battle with Frost Giant Warchief. The pair traded tremendous blows and it was unclear what smaller immortals could do to help, but they kept off other enemies. Suddenly, Warchief whirled his axe and supernal being went on it's knees, it's radiance all but extinguished. As Warchief wound up for finishing strike, with extreme effort Cyr ran and manage to interpose himself between his charge and the axe. Axe bigger then his whole body cleaved through and he fell, his fading sight seeing angel rise in righteous fury at near defeat. Then he fell into darkness. On Astral plane: Mireva approaches her father's throne, ever respectful of the power of the elder god. "Here is one who served valiantly, father. He protected one of your host with his life more times then he can count. Nathariel recomends him personaly for better chance at ascendance. Because of it he's always returned to same guarding duty eventually. I too sense he has more potential then being just a guard." "So what?" "I was thinking, you may consider giving him a boon, spark of your own power, I have too many direct servants down there t odo it myself and you're somewhat dettached from the world." "Well, I haven't had direct investment in quite some time...let's see this one. Since that event approaches on mortal place, maybe he could get his full powers there...hmmm, yes...here we go...do you have appropriately holy place for him on Transitive Islands?" "Yes, father, there is one human being praying for guidance right now in one of your old temples that became my library. I determined already that he'll receive boon for his devotion." Back on Transitive Islands: A researcher who gave all his time to one pursuit, namely the cause of Einherjar was fervently praying in library in front of Mireva's statue for some new insight. He already read everything known, paid for various divinations and he was spent. Now, nothing short of divine guidance could help him. "I will not give up, but, oh, how am I hurting. But I want to know, Mireva, I pray for your guidance, Lady of Knowledge, please aid me." Despite his devotion, he could feel tendrils of despair worm inside his soul. Even as he fell to unconcious, the statue glowed and new soul incarnated just in time to catch old researcher. The words burned into old researcher's mind: "Heed the words of Mireva, Lady of Misteries. You are to stop searching for things not meant for mortals, there is nothing you will know before you shed your mortal coil. You will teach this one about the world and take him to proving grounds. Then you will reap your reward." The image of several ruins near Daunton and Hanged Man Tavern burned in his mind. For next five years he thought young deva how to focus his memory, how to focus his perception and to notice slightest mark on stone to indicate there is something worthwhile to investigate there, how to learn from the past and channel his own spark outwards. Finnaly, his task done, he bade Cyr good bye, laid down and expired leaving ancient/young deva with another life and another struggle to perfection. Laying his mentor's body to rest, Cyr made his way to Hanged Man. Appearance and personality Age: 1729 Gender: male Height: 6'4" Weight: 185 lb. Alignment: Good Personality: Cyr is serious and calculated, but, like his patron, prone to outbursts of unbriddled fury and reckless destruction, forgoing even basic survival instincts Physical Description: Cyr is among 'pale' deva's so his skin is alabaster white with indigo markings. Eyes are also indigo, his hair is shoulder length white with indigo streaks in zig-zag pattern remniscient of stylized lightning. He dresses in gold and indigo clotches, mostly long robes, ornate, looking somewhat archaic to most. He wears armor under that Region Instead of regular region benefit, I've taken Touched by an angel giving access to Perception as class skill. Hooks * Seeking ways to transcend his rebirth cycle and become full angel again. * Find and free any rakshasa, even if that freeing means killing/destroying of the spirit. He would prefer atonement to destruction. * Why, oh, why did I end up in this weak body? :) * Temple Lauto favor Kicker Awakened infused with gods power (as invoker) instead of being mere guardian. He hopes it is a sign he's closer to his goal Goal: Become true angel, one of the host again. Math Ability Scores Attacks Defenses Senses and Reactions Health Surges per Day 7 (Class 6 + Con 1) Speed and Movement Speed: 6 (Race 6 - Equipment -0) Racial Features * Skill Bonuses: +2 History, +2 Religion * +2 to Int, +2 to Wis * Size: Medium * Speed: 6 * Vision: Normal * Languages: Common, Elven, Giant * Astral Majesty: Gain a +1 bonus to all defenses versus attacks by bloodied creatures * Astral Resistance: Gain necrotic and radiant damage resistance equal to 5+1/2 level * Immortal Origins: Your spirit is native to the Astral Sea, so you are considered an immortal creature for the purpose of effects that relate to creature origin. * Memory of a Thousand Lifetimes: you have the Memory of a Thousand Lifetimes power. Class Features +1 Fortitude, +1 Reflex, +1 Will Channel Divinity: Preserver's Rebuke, Turn Undead Covenant of Preservation; Covenant Manifestation: When you use a Divine Encounter or Daily Power, you can slide an ally within 10 squares 1 square Ritual Caster Feat Invoker gets Hand of Fate and one 1st level ritual for free Hand of Fate may be cast once per day without expending the components Feats * Battle Intuition - +2 to initiative, use Wisdom modifier instead of Dexterity * Astral Preservation - After use of Preserver's Rebuke each ally within 2 squares gains +1 to all defenses against attacks by bloodied creatures until the end of the encounter * Retrained Astral Preservation at 6th for Superior Implement(Accurate Staff) * Coordinated Explosion - +1 to hit with blast and burst attacks if ally is in the area * Staff Expertise (5th level bonus) * Superior Will Skills and Languages Languages Common, Elven, Giant Powers to Hit |Power02= |Power04= |Power05= |Power06= |Power07= |Power08= }} Equipment Gold remaining 388gp Starting: +100 Long Arm of Lauto - Obolus 417 gp Mundane Equipment: - 71 Magical Equipment: -360 Earned in Marna's Missing: 620 + 75 +6 Spent: Headband of Perception 360gp Earned in A Night at the Four Seasons: 4361gp Spent: upgrading to Accurate Staff of the Warmage +2 2720gp, Rhythm Blade dagger 680gp and Iron Skin Belt 1000 Favor of the Toymaker Valkin is eternally grateful for your help. As such he is always willing to assist you by doing what he does best. From now on, whenever you are in Daunton (between adventures or during adventures with DM permission), you can purchase non-rare heroic tier wondrous items (except tattoos) and non-rare heroic tier consumable items at a 10% discount. ---- Total: 388gp Tracking Adventures Long Arm of Lauto - Obolus * Rocco Shadowlost * Kryath * Aurak * Silphyus * Ibram Gaunt A Night at the Four Seasons * Damen Bane - Male Drow Thief 6 (stonegod) * Kaeysari - Female Longtooth Shifter Fighter 4 (BenBrown) * Kauldron - Male Goblin Paladin 4 (Darksteed) * Phoenix - Female Tiefling Mage 4 (Iron Sky) * Papolstaanas - Male Kobold Battlemind 3 (Mewness) * Tarkus the Crusader - Male Human Cleric 2 (JoeNotCharles) Treasure Staff of War Mage +1 Hide of Durability+1; 2x Clearsense Powder; 2x Healing Potion; 920gp; 75gp gem 4361gp 5764gp plus 1 item of level 10 or less and Favor of the Toymaker XP Long Arm of Lauto 1349XP Marna's Missing 2569XP A Night at the Four Seasons 2084XP A Night at the Four Seasons 2880XP Wizards in Winter 5200XP ---- 14082XP Changes 10.5.2010 - level up 4.3.2011 - level up to 5th 6.10.2011 - level up to 6th Judge Comments Level 1 Approval 1 Approval from Ozymandias79 I give my approval Approval 2 Approved by JoeNotCharles * When wearing Heavy Armour, you don't add an ability score mod to your AC, so your AC should be 16 (correct in the summary, I fixed the math by adding ArmorIsHeavy=Yes) * Missing Preserver's Rebuke and Rebuke Undead in the powers list - ok, I was nice and I added them * Blades of Astral Fire was hard to follow because it listed the AC bonus twice, so I got rid of the Covenant of Preservation line and put the total in the main section Approved Level 2 Approval 1 Approval from TwoHeadsBarking: * Removed comments that no longer apply. Approved. Approval 2 Approval by ScorpiusRisk Status Status: Approved as 2nd level character with '''1349 '''xp by renau1g and ScorpiusRisk Level 6 Approval 1 Defenses: *Rhythm Blade weapons may not actually work without an existing shield bonus for them to increase. (I think this is a CB bug). You should get an official ruling from the judges on this one. If they don't work by themselves, you may need to adjust your AC and Reflex. Otherwise it looks ok, but I'd like to see if we can get a ruling on Rhythm blade since it affects all your characters. MeepoLives 22:33, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Added discussion thread for Rhythm Blade. Approval 2 What MeepoLives said. I trust that you'll conform your sheet to whatever decision the judges make regarding the Rhythm Blade, but in the mean time I don't see why it should not be Approved -WEContact Category:L4W:Approved Characters Category:L4W Category:L4w:Deva Category:L4W:Invoker Category:L4W:Requesting Approval